


so innocent

by waycestaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waycestaddict/pseuds/waycestaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>damian and aarons parents arent home for two weeks </p><p>this is basically porn without plot</p><p>btw damian is 19 and aaron is 8 this is brother x brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> this was taken off my wattpad account there are so many mistakes but i cant be bothered editing it

ok ill post the story in the next chapter cause my computers not working atm and i cant be bothered redoing all this when it starts working so ill post this bit now the story should be up soon tho


	2. so innocent (shota)

Damien and Aarons parents went on vacation two days ago they went to Hawaii for two weeks and left Damien to take care of his little brother. now Damien started having these feelings for his little brother that he knew he would never act on because it was wrong but it didn't stop him thinking about him anytime he was alone he would think about what he wanted to do to him and let me tell you right now he had a very perverted mind. anyway Damien was in the kitchen making his little brother some lunch while Aaron was sneaking around in his  brothers room which he was never aloud to go in when he tripped on the bed sheet and saw a box under the bed he was curious so he opened it. inside the saw magazines with naked men on them.

Damien's pov

"Damien help help" I heard Aaron call out I stop what I was doing a bolted up stairs I heard crying coming from my bedroom so I ran in and I couldn't believe what I saw my little brother my pure innocent little brother was standing next to my bed with one of my porno's in his hand with a hard on and tears streaming down his face. like OH MY FÚCKING GOD. WHAT THE FÚCK!!! 

I go over to him "Shh Shh its ok what happened? " i ask while trying to hold myself  back from jumping him right here and now "I I was playing and I saw a box with this in it and I started to look at it and my Willy went hard and it wont go back down it please help me " he said sniffling I really want to and I mean really want to but its wrong I can't he's only 8 and my baby brother "its ok just wait a while it'll go down " " Damien i-it h-hurts plays help " he says balling his eyes out that cracked the last bit of restraint I had left I don't want to see him in pain " ok but you can't tell anyone not even mom or dad ok?" he nods his head while wipping off the tears with his sleave "and you have to do ever thing I say ok?" he nods his head again "ok take off all you clothes " he did as I said I was getting hard looking at his small erect member  his skin looked so smooth and soft "sit on my bed with you legs spread apart " as soon as he did I got on my knees and started to suck he member "ugh mmm ngh f-feels s-sooo g-good" oh God his moans are so cute I run my tongue over the slit where a bit of precum was coming out "s-stop my stomach feels weird " he said trying to push me off which only made me suck harder "Damien " he moaned cum shot into my mouth and down my throut God it tasted so good soon he started crying "why are you crying Aaron " I ask worried "I I just peed in your mouth " he said crying even harder he really is so naive and innocent I start laughing " Aaron that was cum it taste good " I kissed him sticking my tongue in his mouth letting him taste some of the cum that was still in my mouth "see" i said as he pulled away to catch his breath while I stared kissing and licking his neck till I found his soft spot kissing sucking and licking there him moaning uncontrollably soon he was hard again and I was incredibly hard as well "Aaron do you trust me ?" he nodded "can I make you feel good again? " he nodded " can I put my Willy inside you? " he waited for a bit before stuttering out "w-will i-it h-hurt" "only for a little bit but then it feels really good I promise " he thought for a minute but then nodded "ok can you suck on my fingers for me?" I say holding three fingers up to his mouth he took my fingers in to his mouth and stared sucking God the way he moved his tongue around my finger that would feel so good on my dick when I felt my fingers were wet enough I took them out of his mouth and told him to lay on his stomach face down ass up after he did as I said I asked him "are you ready?" "y-yess" he stuttered out obviously nervous God he's so cute <3 as I started to push one of my fingers in to his cute little ass he yelped I stared rubbing his little dick and continued to push my finger deeper inside of him and moving it around God his so tight I can't wait after a little while he started moaning so I slide another finger inside him scissoring his little hole I put all three fingers in him now move them around when I hit something inside him that made him moan even louder "t-there right there "  Aaron begged so I keept sliding my fingers in and out hitting that spot " m-more oh God p-please more" I took that as a sign he was ready so I took my fingers out and I heard him whimper with disappointment I alined my hard throbbing cock with his small petite ass "are you ready" he nodded I could tell he was scared so I wispered sweet nothings in his ear while i started to slowly push my self in him he cried out in pain and tears started to stream down his face so I kissed them away "Shh Shh Shh its ok it'll feel better soon I promise just tell me when I can move ok " so now I was all the way in trying not to move and its so HARD but after a few minutes he finally says "ok MOVE" and with that I pulled all most all  the way and thrust back Aaron half screamed in pain and half moaned and after a couple of minute the room was filled with moans of pleasure from both me and Aaron on one of my thrusts Aaron screamed "there right there harder" found it hehe I thrust harder and faster in my little brothers hole "oh.my.God.your.so.tight." I said pairing each word with a thrust "i-is t-that aaaa ggood t-thing" he says in between moans I chuckled aww he really is so cute and innocent "yes a very good thing you feel so good." "my stomach feels weird again" and with that my little brother shot cum all over the bed his little hole tightened around me and that was enough to push me over the edge and I came in his tiny tight hole after that I pulled out of him and collapsed onto the bed pulling Aaron over so he was laying on my chest we where both panting "I love you Aaron" I said the kissed him on the forehead "i-i love you too uummm Damien? " he asked "yeah" "can we maybe do that again? " he asked with a blush "hehe sure but this has to be a secret just between us ok?"  "ok"and with that we both feel asleep.


End file.
